


what ifs.

by DictionaryWrites



Category: Marvel
Genre: Dubious Consent, Humiliation, M/M, Pregnancy Kink, Public Sex, Threats of Rape/Non-Con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-09
Updated: 2018-07-09
Packaged: 2019-06-07 19:42:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15226473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DictionaryWrites/pseuds/DictionaryWrites
Summary: The Grandmaster likes to play skip rope with Loki's limits.





	what ifs.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: en pushing some of loki's limits whilst he's on his lap in the middle of a crowded room would be interesting to see

It’s one thing to be amidst an audience. Loki has almost learned to ignore it now, has almost learned to tune out the audience at large, and just lean into the Grandmaster instead. The Grandmaster likes it just like this, likes to pull Loki back on his lap with En Dwi deep inside him, his fingers playing over Loki’s cock, his mouth dragging over Loki’s shoulder.

It’s slow, and measured, and positively torturous. They’ve been like this for nearly an hour now, with En Dwi playing with and giving his cock a break in turns, and Loki is so relaxed he feels he may well dribble into pure liquid.

The Grandmaster drags his teeth over the back of Loki’s neck, and Loki shivers, leaning into it and leaning into the rock of hips beneath him… And then the Grandmaster’s hand slides up, away from his cock, and settles flat on Loki’s belly.

“What if I, uh, I put a baby in you, honey?” Loki stiffens. 

“ _Don’t_  start on that again,” Loki snaps, and the Grandmaster laughs, his fingers pressing against the hard cage of Loki’s second set of ribs. 

“Oh, but,  _kitten_ , I, uh, I’d love to see you… All full of  _me_.”

“I’m sufficiently full of you at this moment in time,” Loki mutters, and the Grandmaster laughs. He can feel a lilac flush creeping up his neck, up his cheeks, and he cannot struggle, cannot drag himself away - making a scene would be  _unbearable_ , particularly over something like this. The idea of everyone in this room knowing what the Grandmaster wants, knowing– “Please. Don’t.”

“What if I make you?” Loki’s cold blood is abruptly filled with sickly heat, and he clenches his hands into fists.

“Grandmaster…”

“You’re finding it, uh, so hard to make a  _choice_ ,” the Grandmaster murmurs softly. “You want to think about it, say not yet,  _not yet_ … But what if I take the choice off you, huh? What if I make it nice and easy, let you enjoy it?” 

“I’d never forgive you.”

“Sure you would,” the Grandmaster coaxes, and Loki whines as he feels the phantom  _kick_  of the Grandmaster’s magic inside his belly, whines low in his throat and tries to make it quiet, but members of the Sakaarii court are turning to glance at him, to see what the Grandmaster could possibly be doing to him to make him cry out. “As soon as you felt that little kick, felt that  _magic_  in you–”

Loki can feel himself on the verge of tears. This is so much worse than pain. 

“Grandmaster,  _please_ –”

“Okay, honey,  _okay_ ,” the Grandmaster murmurs, his fingers dragging down to Loki’s thighs… But it isn’t the end of it. Loki knows it isn’t the end of it, knows that it’ll return soon– And in the mean time, the Grandmaster sends a stream of electricity through him, and Loki screams as he’s brought to the height of pleasure. 

**Author's Note:**

> [Hit me up on Tumblr](http://dictionarywrites.tumblr.com/faq). Requests always open.


End file.
